In general, according to the manufacturing method to make common inductors, a frame with open side chamber should be made at first in which a conductor coil mounted with magnet core is mounted inside the chamber, the coil can move freely, finally stuffings or emissions are used to fix the conductor coil inside the chamber and the two conducting wire terminals are bended and covered outside the frame to form a inductor structure.
Although the conductor coil of the common inductor can be fixed inside the chamber of the frame through stuffings or emissions, because the conductor coil is not directly integrated with the frame, so the efficiency achieved by the inductor is greatly diminished.
Although some persons in the industry try to fix a conductor coil into a mould with supporting parts, then inject fusion magnet molding material into the mould, so that the conductor coil can be integrated with the magnet material. But, because the supporting parts must be dismantled and the second injection moulding must be carried out with the magnet molding material, so other than it will badly affect the manufacturing efficiency of the inductor, it there is any deviation of the positioning the conductor coil, the actual efficiency of the inductor will be badly affected too.
In addition, some persons in the industry try to put the thin paste containing magnet ceramic material in a mould by use of wet press treatment and make it a magnet mould, then mount the magnet mould into another mould, and fix a conductor coil inside the magnet mould body, at the same time inject the magnet material to make a magnet mould body through wet press treatment. Finally, by use of annealing, the magnet mould of the inductor solidifies as a complete inductor. However, because the production process involves paste injection and press mould of the thin paste magnet ceramic material, so other than badly affecting the manufacturing efficiency, Many uncertainties in the molding operation of mixing thin paste with conductor coil also affect the efficiency of the inductor.